Rescue From Below
by vanillatwilight1
Summary: Soul is sea dragon that lives below the water and takes over his victims mind to come into the water. Maka is a sea dragon hunter who hunts in the water and even on the land. When the two meet, and fall in love their worlds become dangerous. But when Soul has visions is of killing Maka and Maka is having nightmares of killing Soul, the two must impossible choices.


_Summary_

_Two people one living among the humans, the other trying to blend, one hating the sea and the monsters that live there, the other living among the creatures that live below the giant waves, the girls hunts the monsters, while they boy has to run and hide but the two never expected to fall in love in such a dangerous place. _

Maka Albarn had sworn an oath to kill every living sea monster that roamed the earth. Taking her mother's life and leaving her with a father she can hardly stand she joined a secret society to protect the humans on the earth and in the sea. Sea monsters not only live in the sea but also on earth, taking human form and eating away the people and destroying cities with their powers. Ever since Maka was rescued by someone she can't recall besides red eyes she's been having dreams about a boy asking for her help and asking her to stay away from him. When Soul walks into town, Maka can't help avoid him, but she senses something is off about it him.

Soul has known Maka ever since she was 7. Soul had rescued her from the waves and had to abandon her when his group was going back into the sea. Being changed into a sea monster wasn't his plan when his parents had died. Soul though tries to avoid Maka yet he can't help but be drawn to her and he can't help but see she is in more trouble than what his visions are telling him. Soul can see the future and Maka's future along with the town doesn't look so bright, for the full moon is coming and he'll belong to the sea once his monster form starts to take over.

Soul can't but try and stay away from Maka but every time he tire's to she end up in dangerous situations. Maka can't help be drawn to Soul and the more he avoids her, the more he falls into traps set by her hunting pack. Soul knows he'll have to tell Maka about his secret but how? Maka knows there is something up with Soul but she can't put her finger on it. There is though a huge reason Soul must avoid Maka at night, for being a sea monster while in human from, during the day Soul is a normal human being, but when the night strikes Soul's other self comes out. While being his other side at night Soul keeps getting visions of him killing Maka, and Maka's dreams are starting to turn into nightmares where she is the one killing Soul. As the full moon is nearing Soul and Maka must make an impossible choice when the two start falling in love and start finding out secrets that can destroy their relationship and take away everything they hold dear.

Soul: I looked at her with my eyes and backed off when my headache was forming. _Another vision_, this time I see a river of blood and my hands covered in it. At the end I see someone laying, I start to run towards them but my visions ends as I slip in the blood and reach out to touch the cold and lifeless body that lies in front of me.

Maka: _Soul's hair was white as the snow and his eyes red as rubies, but as I caught myself staring at them, I knew I had seen those eyes before. Do they belong to the person from 10 years ago? I want to say no desperately, because I'm terrified to say yes_

* * *

_Rescue From Below_

* * *

_P__ar__t O__n__e_

_The only way fear becomes your friend is if you face it. _

_The only way water becomes your friend is going into it and let it wash over you._

_The only way an enemy becomes your friend is if you face them. _

_The only way to fall in love with an enemy is seeing there is no difference between the two._

* * *

_Prelude-Maka_

_ There's fire everywhere and people are running in every direction that the forest offers. I wait at the edge of the forest that is near my house. I wait for mamma and papa even though I hate him right now. I keep screaming for them both but I can't go back to the village I have to stay where she told me too and let the bushes hid me as I see our house burn from the inside and my parents fighting to get out. _

_ Papa bursts through the window with nothing in his arms. He looks towards me and my mother is screaming at him to run with me towards the forest and never look back. I take one last glance at my mom as the flames along with others engulf her and her screams fill me to shiver. Papa runs to me covering my eyes and running with me into the forest. I can't scream for mamma, and I know I can't beg my father to go back to get her. _

_ Papa sets me down on the ground and looks behind him, from the sounds that I hear a crowd is growing. I can see them with torches, their voices caring through the forest. Papa pulls me close hugging me tightly and I close my eyes tightly wanting to see them, not wanting to look at their eyes scared I may die like I had seen some. _

"Maka I want you to run till you come to an end of the forest, I'm going to draw them off away from you, I will meet you at the end, I promise."_ I felt papa kiss my forehead as he got up and started running towards the crowd, fearless yelling at them to follow him and before I have any second thoughts, I listen to him and run on the path not knowing where it leads, I just follow it. _

_ I run until I am at a cliff, I stop myself from going over and I can't go back even though it's quite. I look back at the forest and see someone standing in the shadows of the trees. I stand there and look at them, their breath heavy, I can't make the figure out. A chill runs down my spine making my body cold and forming goose bumps._

_ "Mamma" I say a little and as they move towards me slowly I back up a little and stop when I start to lose my balance. _

_ She runs towards me screaming, I lose my balance completely and I fall over I stand there watching as she gets smaller and smaller. She catches herself before she falls, and she runs off towards the forest. I'm falling and falling till I hit the water below. I don't know how to swim so it's a struggle to move my arms and kick my legs when my mind is in such a panic. _

_ The water makes the world seem blurry, the waves lift me up and I catch air and pull me down in a heartbeat. I can feel my heart beat through my chest as its about to explode from my body or burst open from my chest. I see another wave coming and it lifts me up fast and pulls me under fast hitting my head on the mountain. _

_ My eyes start to get heavy and this time I float down seeing the sun dimming, my whole world going dim until I hear another splash hit the water. I don't know who it is, all I know is they grab me and pull me up towards the surface. Once I feel the air touch and kiss my lungs, my world goes dark._

_ I feel the soft grass and I see the evening sky. But I don't see the sun instead all I see is a pair of red ruby eyes staring at me. I blink my eyes a few to knock the sleep out of them and when I look at his hair, its white as snow. I breath out slowly and try to sit up but instead hi hand come on my shoulder and I hear him say _"You may want to lay down for a few more minutes, help is on the way and they will help you okay?"

_Before I could say anything, he looks up towards the direction of the noise and start to back off. I watch him leave as I hear papa's voice calling for me. I look for the boy but I see that he is gone, almost as if he just disappeared in front of me. I look to my left and see the water and see how little the waves are. Papa touches my shoulder and before I cough out a word I see eyes that look like snake or crocodile eyes. _

_ Papa transforms into the women that ran towards me and her teeth sharp like tigers and her eyes wild as wolves. She pushes me off the cliff and back into the water I go and I sit up in bed breathing deeply covered in sweat that smell a little too much like ocean water. _

_ I turn off my alarm off and look out the window. I can see the ocean and the cliff I fell off when I was 7. I think back knowing it happened 10 years ago and I'm still terrified of the water. The way it would pull me deep down into the sea as though it wanted me to come down. Another dream and the same one since my school started, I wonder if I'll ever dream something new, watching my village burn, my mother dying, some crazy lady running towards me, and then the boy, the boy with ruby red eyes. Eyes that seemed to be wild like the woods, yet held calmness like the sea. _

_ I lie back down in my bed and look out the window at the lake, remembering jumping off the cliff, falling and hitting the water. I close my eyes and picture myself back in the water, this time I'm floating down into the water. The water is cold and numbing my body. I can't hear anything and the light is getting dimmer and dimmer. The sun is fading and my arms are dangle lifelessly at my sides. My pigtails float up and my eyes just stay focused on the outside world. _

_ I'm clam at first but soon I'm waking up panicking and I can hear his voice. I can't flip my body fast enough, I feel as though something long grabs my arms and I'm fighting to get the air, to kiss the air with my lungs, by kicking and making bubbles surround me. _

"Find me Maka; you have to find me, before it's too late for you and I."

_ I'm calm again, his voice so soothing and even soft, I look to my left and there he is floating up beside me. His eyes are on mine and we are both right by each other. I can feel him yet I know he can't feel me. Yet the water and him feel so real, how can this even be a dream._

_ When he opens his mouth bubbles come out and I clearly hear him say _"find me Maka, before it's too late, find me."

_"Too late for what?" _

_ I reach out to touch him, he turns to dust and I wake with myself on the floor. I rub my head and look back at water. I reach out and put my hand on the window. _

_ "Where are you?"_

_Soul_

I come up from out of the water and look at the land to see no one is there and the morning sun is starting to kiss the earth. My human eyes are starting to take over and he begins to fade.

_You did a nice job sending her your message._

I ignore him and just get out of the water and start to walk school. I look back at the water, and I can see her watching me. Her eyes dead target on me as I leave, I try harder to ignore her and keep walking through the forest.

_Maka, you need to find me and I need to find you before both our worlds come crashing down._

* * *

Well tell me what you think lol and thanks for reading =)


End file.
